Post frame buildings, also sometimes called "pole barns", can be erected quickly, typically within two working days, and yet are sturdy and long-lasting. Such buildings have virtually superseded other types of farm buildings in new construction during the past twenty years or so, at least where building codes have not dictated otherwise.
A post frame building has a sloped roof comprising panels laid on purlins. Generally, nails secure the roof panels to the purlins. Because rain may leak through the nail holes in the roof panels, the roof panels have been secured to the purlins with a structural adhesive. The adhesives which have been used employ a volatile vehicle which must partially evaporate before a strong bond can be made but still retain some of the vehicle when the panels are laid in place. This has required the purlins to be in place before the adhesive is applied, and its application at that time can be awkward and dangerous. Such an adhesive does not provide an immediate bond of sufficient strength to resist localized lifting forces due to irregularities in the surfaces of both the purlins and the panels plus whatever additional lifting forces are exerted by the prevailing wind. Hence, pressure-sensitize adhesive tape has been used side-by-side with the structural adhesive.